


The Spill May Have Been Intentional

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: (no okay but imagine Megs walking Roxanne up to her apartment after a date (it's like 9/10ish) and she ends up inviting him in to have a drink right. Well she trips and spills it all over him and he's like .. I think you should just go to bed Roxanne you're tired. And she's like "!! You need to change!!" And long story short he ends up in baggy AC/DC sleep pants and t shirt of Roxanne's that says HOT BABE and he's blushing & like "you just want me to stay the night, Roxanne." "Hmm.. Probably")





	The Spill May Have Been Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anakinkshamer on tumblr, who sent the ask I used as the summary. Scared of tumblr, crossposting everything, etc, etc, etc.

“ _None_  of this fits me,” Megamind grouches, picking at the newly stretched out collar of formerly-Roxanne’s-shirt, his skin blushing pink from his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears. “I look  _ridiculous_. Minion is going to have a fit.”  


Roxanne’s cheeks are also flushed when he looks over at her to pout, though she doesn’t look anywhere near embarrassed.

“I don’t know,” she says slowly. She flicks her tongue out for a moment before she bites her lip, looking him over with the kind of attention that makes him want to squirm. “The shirt is completely correct.”  


He’s blushing harder now; he didn’t think that was possible. “Now, Miss Ritchi,” he says, a little breathless. “Plying me with alcohol, putting me in your clothing, looking at me like- like  _that_ -” her face splits into a grin when his voice catches. “You are trying quite hard to make sure that I stay the night, aren’t you?”

She steps closer, fast enough to make him blink, ducking her head and looking up at him through her lashes. “Of course I am. Is it working, Megamind?”

“Roxanne,” he says, laughing. “If you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask.”

“Hm.” She slides her hands over his shoulders to lace her fingers together behind his head, thoroughly enjoying the way it makes his eyes go wide. “But where would the fun be in that?”


End file.
